To increase the storage capacity, a semiconductor storage device in which a plurality of semiconductor chips is provided in a package and these semiconductor chips are connected by a data bus has been developed. It is known that when data is output from one of the plurality of semiconductor chips connected to the same data bus or data is input to one chip, signal characteristics are degraded due to reflection of signals on the data bus.
To reduce degradation of signal characteristics, for example, a technology called on-die termination (ODT) has been developed for a dynamic RAM (DRAM). ODT is a technology that provides a terminating resistor in each semiconductor chip and enables the chip selected for input/output of data and the other terminating resistors of non-selected chips.